minecrafttitanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicle of The New Republic
"Remember the New Republic. They stood as bastions of freedom and hope in the darkness." -Anonymous The New Republic was a large faction very prominent in the age of Democracy. Better known as 'TNR', they built a striking Capitol much coveted by SPQR. The Building of the Capitol After TNR established itself as a power on the map, they begun plans for a multi-faction city. They found allies in The Alliance, headed by Gielnorian. Both factions began work on their cities in earnest, and stockpiled resources, food, and weapons. They searched for other allies to assist in the building of their city. During this time, GhostRiderx59, the Architect of TNR, decided that he would make a building to be remembered. And so He did. The Assault of TNR After establishing it's Capitol building, some members of SPQR were building an assault structure, and TNR attacked them, igniting war. This was better known as the 2-day war, and ended with TNR's Capitol being sacked, TNR was disbanded and its members scattered. The capitol building itself was rebuilt and claimed as safezone in recognition as a heritage site of Titan lore. GhostRiderx59 made this offical statement on the forums: "Let me elaborate. Consider TNR still together in a way. Our beliefs, our plans, and goals, items etc are all still intact and we'll continue to improve and make them better. Though to continue in any way shape or form we'd need a very large amount of dedicated, skillful players that wish to see TNR reach its full glory." A tribute was placed next to the TNR safezone. Reemergence TNR came back after GhostRiderx59 announced that:"Due to dire situations I've made a decision. TNR is back..." He then proceeded to declare war on SPQR, along with The Alliance. They begun the Siege of SPQR. The Siege of SPQR stopped, and eventually TNR went to go build a base in the ocean. This base stood until it was shelled immeasurably by Romans. The Final Battle TNR and SPQR tensions continued on the last week of this era. Eventually, SPQR attacked TNR at their ocean base, starting off days of fighting and much shelling. Gielnorian and Deathnight22 joined TNR after this, they were displeased with Roman cowardice. During this time, TNR lost it's ocean base to a 2 AM attack that they considered cowardly. They moved to a location in a mountain, but SPQR had dogged their steps, and Gielnorian's former house was lost, and then the mountain vault battle erupted. During this fight, each side lost many soldiers, but yet TNR seemed to win the battle. Much of their loot was taken, as the mountain base was comprimised. They went to a hill next to their capitol building, and planned to make a last stand there. However, SPQR had discovered their location, and begun work on a massive project to finish TNR once and for all. The next day, Gielnorian logged on to find Romans making a wall around his base. He quickly donned armor, and prepared his bow, determined to halt the Romans at any cost. After knocking several ememies off the wall, he then saw Titus_Maximus running up a hill toward him. He took aim and started firing, but he knew he'd lose in a melee fight. Then Titus pulled out an ender pearl, and aimed right at Gielnorian. Through some stroke of luck, he died. Gielnorian quickly gathered his loot, and gave some of it back, all but a Sharpness VII sword. He held this as leverage for SPQR not attacking his meager base. He then left to go out to eat, prepared for a fight when he got back. At 5:30 mountain time, Gielnorian and Deathnight22 logged on. They saw a fully built wall around their fortress. "Muster TNR. We will make our stand here. Whatever happens, TNR will live on, no matter what, because TNR is not just a faction, it is an ideal. And ideals, Death, ideals are Roman-proof." -Gielnorian After they engaged Romans in arrow combat unsuccessfully, a few of The New Republic were ready for combat, and came online to make war against SPQR. Jam9876543, Buddyismyhero, Unknown122, and Dinkdababa were prepared for the fight. Both sides died a few times. More and more Romans came online, and TNR was worrying. .After about an hour and a half of ranged combat, Gielnorian commanded them to hold the base, fight to the very bitter end. They were without two of their finest warriors, Ghostriderx59 and AfghanTerrorist. Soon though, a new hero of TNR emerged. "Guys! We have 5 more kills and we start claiming! But how will we get those? They'll hole up in their praetorium again if they realize it." -Jam9876543 and Gielnorian Deathnight22 grabbed his iron gear and finest blade. He enderpearled into the Roman base beautifully. When he arrived, he immediately killed two Romans, Diet_Cola and Hantor_Folez. As enemies stormed from the other floors to confront this threat, Deathnight prepared himself for the fight of his life. He ran to the nearest Roman and killed him. Several times, he fought Silianat, Koorban, even the legendary Ganoe, yet none could match his battle-fury. He slew nearly 12 Romans on that day, without chain killing. The other archers of TNR fired more and more arrows, killing a few that escaped Deathnight. "Am I the only one having any fun up here?" -Deathnight22, after slaying Ganoe for the first time As he fought in the tower above, Jam9876543 began his run to SPQR. When he arrived, Deathnight had finished his fight, and enderpearled out safely. Jam had miraculously made it to Rome alive, and begun claiming the houses, then the mythical Senate building. TNR had finished it's defensive time, and a melee fight erupted in the Praetorium, where all of the combatants were fighting to the very end. At this point, Gielnorian, Deathnight, and Buddyismyhero were able to hold off the Romans for Unknown and jam to hunt down the vault of Rome. During the fight, the Praetorium was claimed, meaning that Rome was lost. While there was more fighting, most of the Roman high command escaped, but TNR stood victorious. The fall of Rome was said to be over when Gielnorian blew up the eagle of Rome, a mosaic constructed on top of the Roman gate. Category:Era of Democracy Category:Past Factions